Finally Found Someone
by xpaauloomg
Summary: He found her. She found him. Together, they found each other. Deuce x CeCe. DeCe. Hope you enjoy! Read ' Review!(:


**Holaa! Haven't seen you guys in a while , (:  
Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. School, boy issues, a little drama here and there.  
Sigh. But I'm back!  
I'll try to update every weekend now, deal?  
How was everyone's Thanksgiving? &' what'd you get on Black Friday? o:  
Okay, so. Maybe I should start on the story. AHAHA.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, Starbucks, or its characters (Shake It Up's character's, not Starbucks's.. o-o). I only own mines &' the mistakes I'm probably going to make. Enjoy!**

* * *

November 16th, Tuesday. 6:00 am.

_Bring the lights up, bust the doors down,  
Dust yourself off, shake it up, shake it-_

_BANG._

Cecelia Jones - Or, CeCe Jones - slammed her alarm clock in one swift movement, stopping the music.

She groaned, as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

CeCe may have grown up, but she's still not a morning person.

The redhead looked around her tiny room and sighed.

26 year old CeCe lives alone with her three dogs on the second floor of her dance studio.

Yes, she is a dance teacher at Ce Ce Dance (Get it?(: ' See Ce"Ce" Dance'). She has a class everyday at 3 for two hours, and 5 hours on Saturday. You can say that she has a successful business. She lives in a small town outside of Chicago; she was tired of the busy streets, loud noise. She liked it out here, even though she is a bit lonely.

_Woof! Ruff! Arfh! _Cece smiled at her three puppies.

Cocoa, the Yorkie, Snickers, the chihuahua mix, and Annabella, or Bella for short, the chihuahua, were the only things that kept the dancer company. It was just her and her pups.

CeCe stood up, stretched, ruffled the puppies' fur, grabbed some clothes from the closet, and raced to the bathroom. She showered for 45 minutes and only stepped out because the water turned out. This would happen once in a while; CeCe got used to it.

She put on a sleeveless white ruffled top, a short, a high waisted beige floral skirt (with the top tucked in), black leggings, and brown Uggs. Putting on her regular make up, she checked the time, which said that it was only 7:15.

She scanned herself over one time, before grabbing her black Prada bag and walked into the kitchen. She got her puppies some food and water, kissed them each on the forehead, and with that, exited her "house" and studio, walking to the coffee shop on the corner.

**xoxoxo**

_Ring. _Steph, Starbucks cashier, looked up from her bored posture and looked at who just walked in the door. A grin appeared on her face at once when she saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. Look who just entered."

"Uhm, someone who wants her regular coffee?" CeCe shrugged, laughing.

Steph shook her head smiling, starting to make her best friend's order. "Noo. The girl who wants to know what happened on her best friend's date last night."

CeCe's eyes widened. " Oh. My. Gosh! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Laughing, the brunette handed the coffee to the red. "We ate at a fancy dinner.. Took a walk in the park, Laid on the grass looking at the stars.. It was perfect." She smiled dreamily as CeCe laughed.

"Did you two kiss?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Did. You. Two. Kiss?"

"Shut the-!" Before she could finish, her boss walked by.

"Language Miss Cole."

"Yes sir."

CeCe started laughing like crazy, as Steph stuck her tongue out at her.

The redhead walked over and sat down at her usual spot near the window.

_Ring. _"Welcome to Starbucks."

CeCe scrunched up her eyebrows as she was reading her fashion magazine.

_That voice sounds so familiar.. _CeCe thought. She shook her head. It can't be.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks."

Steps started getting closer to her.

Sinking down in her seat, she hid behind her magazine.

The boy's eyebrow went up - or, both of his, amused.

He didn't know that this was his old high school friend.

"Ahem." He looked at the beautiful girl up and down, smirking. Scanning her - like a typical guy.

CeCe sighed, not knowing that he was checking her out. She slowly put down her magazine, eyes staring at his shoes.

His eyes widened. "Ce-CeCe? CeCe.. Jones?"

She looked up, stopping at his neck.

A pair of earphones.

"Yeah. It's me."

She smiled a small smile.

"Hi Deuce.."

* * *

**That's it for this week!  
Next Update: November 30/December 1/December 2.  
See you! Love you all.  
xo. paauloomg tommo.(:**


End file.
